Lets Get Hollywood Style
by JonasFan101
Summary: A new TV series called "The Life of Six". Six people embark in a friendship. Will the on-screen relationship turned into an off-screen romance? Niley. Loe.
1. Chapter 1

**Nick's POV**

I packed my bags for L.A. Since Joe and I lose our girlfriends, what did we have to lose anyway except our time? Kevin was the luckiest; he had been trying to be with his long distance relationship girlfriend for a while and now he have a chance, since we're going to live in Malibu for a long time, maybe even a few years.

"Joe! Kevin! Come on we're going to be late!" I shouted angrily from the car.

Kevin immediately came out from behind the door dragging Joe. "Come on lazy Joe! We have a TV show to do!"

I let out a slight laugh seeing Kevin trying to carry a drunk-like Joe. I jumped out the car and help Kevin dragged Joe inside.

"Dude, wake up!" I yelled righted into his ear. "5 more minutes mommy."

I looked at Kevin, only to see him laughing. "Hey… it's not… my fault… Joe's the… funny one," he defended trying to hide his loud laughing.

Kevin went to the front and opened the door to the driver's seat. I left Joe in the back sleeping, while I sat in the passenger's seat.

"Kev, got anyway to wake Joey here up?" I said. "I don't want to drag him onto the plane while people are going to star at us."

"Got any water?" He started. "That'd do. Always work."

I pulled one of the bags from where Joe was leaning next to. I grab out two bottles and they were extra cold. "I found two extra cold."

"Even more perfect get it ready." We arrived in front of the airport seeing our parents waiting outside. They just got back from the conference in L.A. for our contracts signing. Kevin and I both grabbed a bottle and poured it slowly onto Joe's face.

"What the…" Joe stated, "what is going on?!"

We immediately pulled Joe out and left all the bags waiting for him. "You guys do know this isn't fair right?" Joe utterly explained carrying along the bags. "To you it's unfair but to us it isn't one bit," I replied.

"Yeah come on Joe, we don't wanna be waiting for you again," we said in unison. Our parents waited in front of the door waving at us. We immediately ran over to hug them. Joe as always was the last one to hug them.

"You guys behave alright, Joe," our dad started. "I don't want you guys to get any trouble especially you son." Our dad made his way over to Joe and put my hand on his shoulder. "I mean you son."

"Why am I always the one that gets it?" He joked already knowing the answer, besides his nickname has already explained it all.

"Come on 'DJ Danger' let's get going," I stated pulling him inside.

"Bye guys!" He said waving to our parents, "we'll see you in Malibu!"

We waved at them and head to the plane. As the plane took off I took a chance to take one last look outside to see New Jersey.

I sat back in my seat and fell asleep almost immediately. "Nick wake up!" I opened my eyes only to see Joe. I moved myself up and got up. Wow that was fast. As we walked outside to get a taxi we finally saw Malibu. It has been a year and everything stills look the same.

It was so beautiful seeing the ocean coast that I didn't wanted to leave. "Nick we're leaving."

Well paradise doesn't very last long in my world. The ride to the mansion was pretty peaceful, but every few minutes Joe did something crazy.

I was the first one out of the car since I had enough of Joe's behavior. I stare at how big the mansion was. Opening the door I saw a nice room with a flat screen, a table, and a gigantic couch, with two armchairs beside each end. Kevin and I basically force Joe to help.

He was the last person in the world I would ever ask for help, but when you can bribe him with food it's pretty easy. All of a sudden we started a marshmallow gun war. In less than an hour the living room was covered with mini marshmallows.

"I'm going upstairs to unpack," I requested and left the scene before Joe and Kevin could figure anything out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nick came upon a nice big room fully equipped with all his stuff there ready for him. "Ah, life is perfect."

He quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. Heading toward the bathroom, music started to fill his ears. A sweet voice that reminded him of Hannah Montana. "What, the?"

Opening the balcony doors he revealed himself toward a small area as his balcony. Like 2 feet from his balcony was another balcony, but to the house next to his. The voice continued and Nick suddenly eyed the girl who was singing.

Unaware of anyone looking at her she finished her song. Nick started clapping loud enough for her to hear, "that was great."

She turned around looking at who it was. She was so surprised she almost scream, but all that would do was scare of Nick Jonas. "Thanks."

Nick started signaling a shocked expression on his face. "Wow, I really surprised you didn't scream in my ear."

She pulled out her hand and started shaking Nick's hand. "I'm Miley."

"Nick." He said. "You have a wonderful voice. You really remind me of Hannah Montana, Miley. Or should I say you're Hannah Montana."

Miley suddenly gave an awkward answer. "No... why do you think that?"

Nick grinned. "You can't hide it from me Miley."

"Nick!" Sudden noises abrupt.

Luckily for Miley Nick had to leave and they can avoid an awkward talk now. "I gotta go. Bye Miley." Without another word he dash of the balcony through the door.

Miley looked up toward the sky, "Thank you God."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

During his way down stairs he kept thinking of Miley. What if Miley really is Hannah Montana?

His eyes widened, "Joe what did you do!"

The place look like a dumpster and Nick was only gone for like 10 minutes. Joe obviously ignored him, and started adding more stuff on the ground.

"I can't find my wallet!" Joe groaned.

Nick walked to the kitchen island and saw a wallet on it. "You mean the thing on the kitchen island."

Joe ran over and nearly knocked Nick down. "Tell me again why you didn't try out for the football team."

He just shrugged. "I don't know. Besides those cheerleaders weren't really cute."

Noises from the stairs began. "Hey guys I just got the script!"

Kevin came down and notice everything. "Joe what did you do to this place!"

Joe stared at Kevin as if he was really innocent. "Hey, why do I always get blame for this every time."

Nick and Kevin just slapped Joe behind his head, and walked up the stairs together.

"That actually hurt." Joseph muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

The next morning Nick was the first to wake up. Besides the pain of figuring out if Miley Stewart was actually the famous Hannah Montana he was a little concerned about going to a filming studio.

It was not until he walk back to his room that he finally found his answer. From the balcony he sound hears the sweet sounding voice of the girl he just met the day before.

Even though the water hitting her tub was distracting her full voice Nick could still hear it. Upon the surprise of seeing Nick stare at her, inside she felt a glimmer of joy.

Nick leaned against the edge of the balcony side trying to get closer to Miley. "So you never directly answer my question yesterday."

She stared at him for a few seconds to find an answer. "Come on you honestly don't think that I'm really famous do you?"

"Come on Miley, you don't think that I'm a crazy rock star right?"

"Of course not," she replied still searching for a reasonable answer.

All of a sudden Lilly burst through the door, "Miley you ready for that Hannah's concert you're doing tonight!"

Lilly stared at Miley and she didn't her smiling and look toward Nick's way. He was there a little shock to see her and gave her a slight smile.

"EEEPPPPP!" She yelled loudly. "NICK GRAY!"

A rattling sound came from behind Nick's room. Joe ran in with a bat and messy hair. The first thing he could hear was the shriek of a girl. "AH! JOE GRAY!"

Nick looked at him oddly. "Come on Joe nothing is going on, now go back to bed."

He looked at his brother with confusion. "But what's the problem with that yelling?"

"Nothing now go back to whatever you were dreaming about," Nick replied and shove Joe out and close the door.

"But…" Joe said but the door closed before he could finish.

Nick walked back to the two ladies staring at him. "Now where were we Miley?" Nick said with a little sarcasm.

Lilly looked at Miley with a sorry look. "I blew the Hannah secret didn't I?"

Nick looked at Miley. "It's not your fault Lilly I already she was Hannah already."

"He's right you know," Miley reassured.

"Nick this is my best friend Lilly."

"I'll leave you two too chat while I have to read my script."

"Wait," Miley said. "I have to ask you something."

He turned around smiling. "I'll keep it a secret Mi," he said. "Trust me."

Nick escape the thoughts he was thinking about for the last 24 hours but for Miley she was feeling tortured right at that moment.

"Come on Lilly for the thirteenth time I do not like Nick." She said walking down the stairs earning the notice of her dad.

"Oh come on I know you like him. He's cute, smart, famous, possibly as rich as you, and come on he's the sensitive with that soft, sweet voice."

Robbie Ray stared at them. "Who are we talking about ladies?"

Miley turned about and notice her father standing behind the kitchen island cooking breakfast. "Lilly thinks I have a crush on Nick Gray, our new neighbor."

"Wow I love that boy. I haven't seen him in a long time. Since the time Hannah and Robbie had a marshmallow gun war with them at the recording studio," he remembered. "Good times. Good times."

"Yeah and he knows the Hannah secret too Mr. Stewart."

"What?" He questioned. "How did that boy figured out that."

"He already found out when he heard me singing yesterday dad," she said, "By the way when are we going to the studio for that new show."

"You're doing a TV show?" Lilly exclaimed.

"It's some sort of reality like show about six friends getting into trouble all of a time," Miley explained, "And the director said that I'm doing it with some celebrities."

"Oh who is it?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, but you and Oliver can come."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on ladies hurry up!" Robbie Ray yelled. "We have to get there in 20 minutes."

"Come on I want to get there soon!" Oliver as Mike yelled. "I'm hungry."

Robbie turned and stared at him. "We're going to a studio not a restaurant boy."

"No I'm talking about the donut table. I've heard that studio is filled with donut and food."

When the four of them arrived at the studio it was surrounded by a bunch of screaming girls. It took five minutes to get inside but it was all good. Too Miley and Lily's surprise the surprise costars were the Gray Brothers.

Nick walked up to Miley or this case Hannah and was actually shock. "SO Hannah Montana is doing this show with me isn't it?"

She dragged him over to the corner near the exit door that so happened to be locked, maybe for fan problem.

"What are you and your brothers doing here?" Miley asked.

"We're doing a show with you," he replied.

She thought for a second. "Who are you playing on this show?"

"Nate Johnson," he replied. "Why?"

Miley was thinking to herself. She was going to have to kiss Nick. He just stared at her totally confused.


End file.
